La Decision de la Princesa
by adaneva
Summary: Llega un momento en donde se debe decidir que camino tomar, para la princesa de los espíritus del bosque esta decisión sera una que marcara por siempre no solamente su vida sino de la de su compañero.


Mononoke Hime Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen al estudio Ghibli

Rating: K

One shot, esto es como me imagino que es la vida de ambos luego de la película, es la historia en que nuestra princesa mononoke debe elegir su destino. ¡buena lectura!

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde que el Dios Shishigami manifestó su verdadero deseo dándole una oportunidad a la raza que lo había perseguido y cazado.  
Dos meses que a los ojos de los pobladores de la otrora ciudad del hierro parecieron años, la reconstrucción de la ciudad se levanto con esfuerzo, utilizando algunos de los escombros que fueron esparcidos después de la caída del Dios de la vida y la muerte. El terreno del islote donde emergía la nueva Tatara fue limpiado y pronto se pronunciaron surcos de cultivo que rodeaban el centro, poblado con casas hechas de adobe y piedra.  
El bosque seguía prosperando, Ashitaka era miembro honorable de la comunidad, respetado guerrero y admirado cazador. El joven Emishi construyo su morada al lado de la de Eboshi por pedido de ella, lo consideraba un igual aunque negaba llamarlo amigo, la historia que habían escrito sin querer profundizo el lazo entre todos los sobrevivientes.  
El joven se apresto en llegar a la muralla que cada día tomaba mas forma y fortaleza, se decidió de usar la piedra para no talar mas arboles, la tregua con la naturaleza parecía un hito invisible que nadie osaba cruzar.

—Ah Ashitaka, esta quedando bien, ¿verdad?— Gonza lo saludo desde la atalaya que estaba junto a la muralla, el joven montado en Yakkuru le hizo una señal con la mano antes de cruzar la entrada.

Era el momento que esperaba todos los días cuando finalmente dejaba atrás la vida que había elegido para encontrar a la persona que lo motivo a hacerlo. Azuzo con sutileza al reno rojo y la brisa en la cara le otorgo una sonrisa que compartió con el sol.  
Mas adelante pudo observar lo que quedaba del bosque, sintió un calosfrió involuntario viendo el cementerio de arboles que se extendía hasta la rivera del rio.  
Aun si casi todos los días cabalgaba por el mismo sendero lleno de troncos huecos, siempre se sentía en paz cuando veía que entre ellos nueva vegetación comenzaba a cubrir las huellas pasadas. Parecía que al dejar una parte de el, Shishigami le otorgo a aquellos arboles un encanto de crecimiento, pues cada vez que observaba el paisaje era mas difícil avistar mas allá por lo alto de la vegetacion.  
El reno rojo se detuvo de pronto alertando al joven Emishi quien salio de sus pensamientos, cuando le iba a preguntar que pasaba observo el pedazo de tronco que yacía en el camino.

—Buen trabajo Yakkuru— lo palmeo en el costado antes de bajar para tomar el material, Ashitaka usaba solo la madera de naranjo para sus arcos, les había enseñado a los demás a hacerlas mas fuertes y afiladas pues no habrían mas armas de fuego ni proyectiles que produjeran maldiciones.

La cazeria y recolección eran su excusa -dijo alguna vez Toki- su excusa para salir y encontrarla, quizás era cierto, pero también era cierto que la princesa Mononoke era mas cercana con el, día con día se estaba dando cuenta que memorizaba cada gesto de la joven lobo.  
Su corazón estaba al paso con el galope del reno pensando en ello, Ashitaka había sido criado como un príncipe conocía todo en el arte de la guerra, caza, como sobrevivir en el bosque, hacer un refugio, como príncipe de una de las tribu mas antiguas del Japón era indudable la moral e integridad del joven. En el arte del amor se dio cuenta que era tan o mas ignorante que Touroku, pero pensó que si hasta el había conseguido casarse con Toki tenia aun esperanza y sonrió por tal pensamiento.

El aullido agudo de uno de los hermanos de San lo pusieron alerta, miro hacia la dirección en donde moría el eco. Yakkuru apuro el paso como sintiendo el ansia de su amo como propia. A medida que se acercaban pudo reconocer que estaban cerca al río se cubrió con los brazos para no ser golpeado por los arbustos mas altos hasta que el paisaje cambio.  
En la riba del río la corriente era fuerte aun si no era temporada de lluvia, el joven reconoció a su princesa parada sobre una roca, su mirada atenta a la cristalina fuente debajo y la mano armada con su lanza afilada.

—Hola San— pregunto el joven sacándose sus armas y acomodándolos a un costado.

—Shhh Pesco— dijo ella sin despegar sus ojos del agua, el joven supo que era mejor no interrumpirla y fue a liberar a su reno de las riendas y dos alforjas que llevaba sobre el, San espero como un lobo lo haría con su presa, sin querer miro de reojo al joven quien se había sentado para revisar sus flechas, ella sonrió confirmando que con el pasar de los días su afección por el muchacho crecía como el bosque nuevo.  
—¡Te tengo!— exclamo la joven alzando la lanza que aprisionaba un gran pez, Ashitaka sonrió y se acerco a ella con entusiasmo.

—Es una buena presa— comento el joven cogiendo el escurridizo pez para liberarlo, San asintió y luego fue al rió para enjuagar su arma, Ashitaka comenzó a limpiar el pez sin pensarlo mucho.

—¿Que haces?— le pregunto ella mirándolo entretenida, Ashitaka continuo su tarea.

—Puedo enseñarte a hacer un rico guiso— le dijo el muchacho alegre, San se acerco a el para observar.

—Era para mis hermanos en realidad— dijo San de pronto, Ashitaka encontró sus ojos grises sintiéndose algo torpe por no preguntar primero.

—Lo siento, seguramente no lo comerá si sabe que lo he tocado— se disculpo con la joven quien negó con la cabeza.

—Esta bien, ¿dime ese guiso se come con arroz?— pregunto San desviando la mirada para que el joven no viera su expresión.

Ashitaka sonrió y luego de su alforja saco un pequeño saco con el grano favorito de la chica lobo, San le había tomado mucho gusto luego de que Ashitaka le invito unos onigiri hechos por el mismo, cuando salia de casa siempre llevaba consigo algo que comer. Pensaba que de esa manera San podría acostumbrarse a ser mas 'humana', si poco a poco le enseñaba las cosas de su mundo, tal vez y hasta podría aceptarlo como su compañero.

San observo con cuidado al joven que estaba parado en una roca como ella, era increíble lo rápido que aprendía las técnicas que apenas le enseño días atrás, le dijo que pescaría el almuerzo de sus hermanos ya que el arruino con su olor el anterior. La joven estaba pensando en lo que le dijeron la noche pasada en la cueva, se habían acostumbrado al olor de Ashitaka, para ellos no era un 'humano' normal. San no supo en un primer momento a que se referían con eso, pero en su interior significaba que lo aceptaban cosa que le trajo un calor interior que llamo felicidad.

—Ashitaka seria un excelente lobo— insistió su hermano, ella lo observo con atención, el mas grande de sus hermanos era el sucesor de Moro, ambos miembros de su familia debían respetarlo y aceptar sus decisiones.

—¿Porque lo dices?— pregunto el otro como si leyera los pensamientos de su hermana menor.

—Los latidos de su corazón se parecen al pulso del bosque— dijo el, sus hermanos lo miraron con algo de duda, San tomo la joya que pendía de su cuello.

—¿Sera esa la bendición de Shishigami?**—** San pregunto sonando algo ansiosa, ambos lobos la miraron.

—Quien sabe, a lo mejor— respondió luego de unos segundos de silencio, el mayor se apoyo en sus patas cruzadas y espero que su hermana se acomodara cerca de el como lo hacia desde ni a.  
Cuando la familia lobo se encontraba en silencio buscando el sueño en la noche, la joven no lo podía conciliar pensando en las palabras de su hermano, Ashitaka, el joven que arriesgo todo por salvar al bosque, a ella.

—¿San?— Ashitaka la llamo observando que la chica lobo lo estaba mirando detenidamente, ella al darse cuenta sacudió sus recuerdos antes de bajar la mirada.  
—¿Estas bien?— pregunto el saltando hasta donde estaba, ella pudo notar que dejo sus presas en la roca.

—Si, es solo que recordé algo— dijo ella sonando aun nostálgica Moro también se lo dijo, que debía elegir con su corazón. Ella se estaba preguntando porque le dolía el pecho cada vez que lo veía, que estaba cerca a ella y aun mas cuando se separaban.  
La parte salvaje de la princesa se negaba a caer en sentimentalismos innecesarios, pero no había una guerra que luchar, un Dios que salvar o una maldición que curar; San se sintió muy confundida con esos sentimientos que le hacían sentir mas humana que nunca.

Ashitaka asintió cuando ella le aseguro que estaba bien, salto a la otra roca para recoger sus peces y luego alcanzo a San en la orilla. De pronto se quedaron en silencio mientras que ambos se comenzaron a poner sus respectivas vestiduras. El joven Emishi se pregunto si realmente estaba bien, no podía evitar notar la mirada melancólica en el rostro de ella.  
Por su parte San no dejaba de pensar, mientras sacudía su piel de lobo acaricio la superficie, esa piel había sido hecha de un hermano, representaba todo aquello que no podría ser aun si lo deseaba, aun si una vez se lo pidió al mismo Shishigami, cosas de niños.

—Al final solo me dejo estas marcas— dijo de pronto la joven mientras inconscientemente se toco la mejilla, Ashitaka dejo de ponerse sus zapatos para mirarla.

—¿Marcas?— pregunto el, ella estaba sentada sujetándose las rodillas aun acariciando la piel que acomodo a su costado.

—Cuando era niña le pedí al Dios Shishigami que me convierta en lobo, lo espere todo el día y el se acerco a mi, cerré mis ojos pensando que concedería mi deseo pero cuando los abrí me di cuenta que seguía siendo igual, fea y sin pelo—  
dijo ella mirando hacia el río, Ashitaka estaba sorprendido por sus palabras, era la primera vez que San hablaba de su pasado.  
—Pero cuando me vi en el lago estas marcas estaban aquí y me sentí especial, pensé que si me había dado esto era porque sabia que no era humana, que en el fondo era un lobo, estos son mis colmillos, me dije—  
San encontró la mirada del joven, sus ojos oscuros se veían mas brillantes y por alguna razón sintió que le susurraban todo el afecto que sentía por ella.  
—Ahora me doy cuenta que son una maldición de la cual no me liberare jamas— termino de decir desviando la mirada que le parecía borrosa, la joven lobo cerro sus ojos cuando sintió que Ashitaka le puso una mano en la mejilla.

—Para mi siempre seras las muchacha mas hermosa que he conocido San— dijo el viéndola intensamente, la joven no pudo mas con la sensación que se había apoderado de ella y dejo que unas cuantas lagrimas cayeran mojando la tosca pero gentil mano de el. Ashitaka sintió que su propio corazón se encogió viendo lo vulnerable que su princesa lobo podía ser, la joven apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y dejo que Ashitaka la sostuviera cerca.

—Nunca seré una mujer o un lobo, es por eso que debo partir— dijo tratando de contener el llanto, Ashitaka sintió como si le apuñalara de nuevo en el pecho, se separo de ella para verla a los ojos.

—¿Que estas diciendo, partir a donde?— pregunto el con mucha ansia acumulada en la voz, sus ojos tratando de encontrar la respuesta en aquellos pozos acuosos que lo miraban con pena.

—Mi clan debe perpetuar, mis hermanos han sentido el llamado de otro clan que viene del sur— explico ella, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, Ashitaka negó con la cabeza acariciando su rostro con ambas manos.

—Quédate conmigo, no en Tatara sino aquí en el bosque— le dijo, la emoción estaba amenazando con quebrar su voz, San enterró el rostro en su pecho sujetando su camisa con ambas manos.

A lo lejos sus hermanos observaban la escena con tristeza, el mayor sabia que su hermana debía elegir, su madre hubiera querido que su peque a fuera feliz y con mucho pesar ambos lobos sabían que solo podían encargar esta tarea al humano con corazón de lobo, Ashitaka.

En el abrazo del joven guerrero San encontró entendimiento, el era tan delicado cuando la tocaba, podía sentir sus manos acariciando su espalda y su cabello, podía sentir el latido de su corazón, su cuerpo temblaba muy ligeramente, también estaba llorando.  
La muchacha recordó cuando el Dios Shishigami lo salvo esa vez junto al lago, cuando ella decidió que viviera y lo alimento, también ese día el joven que ahora la sostenía lloro con amargura. La princesa mononoke supo que Ashitaka sentía lo mismo que ella, que a pesar de su obstinado carácter el la aceptaba tal y como era, no como humana o como loba sino como San, pronto sintió que las lagrimas brotaban con mas libertad, sin sentimientos de culpa o tristeza.

—Yo te amo San— dijo de pronto el muchacho, tal vez fue un intento desesperado decirle lo que tanto había ocultado, pero no le importo hacerlo, solo quería poder ver aquellos ojos siempre, escucharla y reír junto a ella.

—Ashitaka— pronuncio su nombre llamando su atención cuando se separaron se dio cuenta que las marcas en su rostro se habían ido junto con sus lagrimas, ambos se contemplaron sin decir nada, al parecer ella no necesitaba verse para saberlo, la maldición se había ido.

Sonrieron entre lagrimas y Ashitaka sintió que su pecho estallo de felicidad, San lo miraba con una tímida sonrisa que el supero, la acaricio nuevamente donde sus colmillos reposaron, la suave piel no había cambiado aun sin las marcas rojas.

—Se han ido porque San ha aceptado quien es— Su hermano dijo mirando aun desde lejos, su igual abrió la boca para jadear como emulando un suspiro humano.

—Voy a extrañarla, San siempre sera una de nosotros**—** añadió el albo lobo dando una ultima mirada a su hermana menor antes de voltear y enrumbarse a las montañas.

—Nos veremos hermana— el mayor susurro al viento, sus palabras parecieron alcanzarla y se levanto derrepente, Ashitaka la imito y como ella observo la imponente figura del lobo blanco. Un aullido se escucho tras de este, era su otro hermano despidiéndose San mantuvo los ojos fijos en el mayor de los Moro, el lobo parecía estar sonriendo y al mismo tiempo pidiéndole al muchacho que cuidara de ella.  
El joven Emishi la rodeo con un brazo cuando vio que el lobo se alejo, su princesa permaneció callada hasta que la figura de su hermano se perdió en la distancia.

—Estoy seguro que los veremos de nuevo— reafirmo a la chica en sus brazos, ella asintió sin sentirse triste pues sabia que a su próximo encuentro el clan Moro seria mas grande.

—Ashitaka-— San hablo luego de un tiempo, el muchacho giro su cabeza para encontrarla cara a cara, la joven tenia una expresión calma que le hizo sonreír.

—Yo también te amo— Y con esas palabras San se acerco para darle un beso en los labios, Ashitaka se sorprendió muchísimo pero pudo reaccionar y con intensidad devolvió el gesto.

* * *

Gracias por leer, siempre quise escribir un fic de Mononoke Hime, espero les haya gustado mi interpretación de las marcas de San, nos estamos leyendo, ciao...


End file.
